Lightningclaw's Past (Side story to WoD)
by xMysticWolfx
Summary: READ WARRIORS OF DUSTCLAN (WoD) UP TO DATE BEFORE THIS SIDE STORY. Have you ever wondered what DustClan was like before Cloverkit, Redkit and Dawnkit were born? This is Lightningclaw's story. His Father a kittypet and his Mother exiled, Lightningkit and his littermates Stonekit and Brightkit are considered burdens to the Clans. Will they prove themselves or crumble in the process?
1. Prologue

**Hello! It's Mystic and this is Lightningclaw's Past, a side story to Warriors of DustClan. I hope you enjoy!**

"Jaques? Are you there?" the grey she cat asked. The Clan cat stood on the side of a Twoleg fence. The journey had been hard to get here with her belly so round and swollen with the kits she was expecting, but she had come to see her mate before she gave birth.

"Morningrose" the tom purred. "You came."

"Of course I did, we need names for the kits."

"But they have not been born yet. When are you expecting the birth to be?"

"Petalflight says tonight" Morningrose purred, nuzzling her forbidden mate.

"What will you tell the Clan? They will be kits without a father" Jaques mewed, a worried expression on his face.

"My friend Maplestorm looks a lot like you. He thinks they're his" the Clan cat mewed looking away.

"I hope you are safe then" Jaques mewed trailing off. "Let's name them before you must depart."

Morningrose purred and sat down, her legs tired from the journey here. "If there is a girl we will name her Bright because you are the brightest thing in my life" Jaques mewed. "That's a beautiful name" Morningrose agreed. "I want to name a tom Stonekit for the rocks in your…. garden where we sat all the time" Morningrose mewed. She was too tired to leap over the fence so instead of sitting on the smooth rock, they now met on the other side of the fence.

"If there are any more kits, you can decide the names" the pale ginger tom mewed. They basked in each other's presence in silence. Morningrose knew that she would not be back here for at least two moons while she was caring for her kits in the Clan nursery.

"I must leave now, DustClan will be worried, Redpond and Duskstep will be out of their minds with worry and it is a wonder that they let me out at all."

Jaques and Morningrose shared their final moment together and the she cat stood up.

"Two moons, only two moons my love" Jaques mewed and nuzzled her again.

"Two moons" Morningrose repeated and turned away. She heard Jaques scramble onto the high fence and they both looked back at each other. Jaques' blue eyes melted her heart but she knew she had to get back before the sunhigh patrol. She had to roll in the pine needles to disguise her scent and get back into the nursery before anyone fretted over her.

Morningrose trembled as she pushed through the hedge and ran over the Thunderpath, each step drew her further from her lover, the kittypet, Jaques. Her belly almost touched the ground as she stumbled through the dense flora that protected the clan from twolegs. Up the cliff, past the Mossy Hollow where Snowpaw and Swiftpaw were mock fighting, through the pines and finally she reached the Camp entrance.

"Morningrose I caught you a rabbit" Blizzardpaw mewed proudly. His sister, Peachpaw, rolled her eyes and carried the rabbit to the nursery for the three queens and kits to eat.

"Morningrose you're back!" Rowankit mewed his reddish brown fur fluffed up in excitement. The other kits in the nursery; Rowankit, Sagekit, Emberkit, and Lightkit (Lightfoot for any confusion) all watched as grey queen lay down and start eating the fresh-kill. Unlike Rowankit his brother, Pinekit still hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Eat all of it" Redpond mewed when Morningrose offered it to her. "You'll need your strength while kitting"

"I was too nervous to eat before mine and I was so tired at the end of it!" Duskstep purred as her three kits batted at her tail.

The three of Duskstep's kits where one moon old, while Redpond's toms where only born a quarter of a moon ago. Morningrose's kits and the other queens' kits would all be extremely close in age which was a rare thing to occur in the Clan.

Suddenly, a pain sot through her belly as she collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Rowankit gasped in fear.

"Her kits are coming" Lightkit mewed, her dark brown tabby fur spiked in fear. "I'll get Petalflight and Mintpaw" she mewed and raced out of the nursery with her sisters at her heels.

Morningrose felt the never ending spasms of pain take over her body as she birthed the kits.

"Bite down on this" Mintpaw mewed and handed her a stick. Morningrose bit down and felt the stick crumble between her powerful jaws as the thunder boomed outside of the den. This was only the beginning of the kitting.

 **I couldn't figure out how to do that cool line thingy across the page which acts as a time skip so I guess I'll have to do it manually… TIME SKIP**

"This kit" Morningrose mewed and nudged the grey tom at her belly. "He is Stonekit" the grey she cat mewed. As Jaques had thought a look-a-like of the kittypet lay at her side. "She will be called Brightkit" Morningrose mewed remembering Jaques suggestion.

"Those are beautiful names" Maplestorm mewed and Morningrose couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at her best friends words. Would she ever tell him that they weren't his kits?

"Maplestorm" Morningrose mewed. "Can you get Cloudfur for me?"

"Of course" Maplestorm mewed at excited the nursery. _I don't think I can ever tell him. How will he react? It doesn't matter, all that does matter are my kits._ Looking at the last tom who suckled from her, another wave of love overtook her.

"Morningrose?" Cloudfur mewed, poking her head into the crowded nursery. "You're safe! I was so worried about you I didn't even catch a single mouse on the patrol!" her sister purred and walked over to her.

"I need a name for my last tom" the mother mewed and nosed the bigger grey tom.

"Name him Rowankit!" the red furred kit mewed but Redpond's tail brushed him up to his asleep brother, silencing him.

The awake kits burst out names to call the kits and the queens purred at the outrageous suggestions.

"Starkit!" "Moonkit!" "DustClankit!" they yowled but a loud boom of thunder and a bright flash of lightning made them shiver in fear as they experienced their first thunderstorm.

"It's alright Emberkit, the noises won't hurt you" Duskstep mewed, reassuring the frightened kit.

 _Will I be as good of a mother as Duskstep and Redpond?_ Suddenly, Cloudfur let out a purr as she thought of the perfect name for the grey tom. "His name is Lightningkit."

 **0w0 I hope you enjoyed be sure to review and thanks for the people who voted on my poll for Brightkit's name.**

 **I'll see you all soon and if you haven't already (IDK WHY YOU ARE READING THIS THEN WHEN IT SAID READ THE ORIGINAL MAIN STORY BEFORE THIS ONE BUT) read Warriors of DustClan go check it out now so you actually know who everyone is.**

 **Just saying Rowankit is soooooo cute ^~^ He is my fave in both stories XD**

 **~Mystic**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **DustClan**

 **Leader –** Slatestar – White and grey tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy –** Nettlespark – tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat –** Petalflight – light grey she cat

~ Mintpaw

 **Warriors –**

Maplestorm – light ginger tom with amber eyes

Falconheart – dark brown tom with amber eyes

Bluemist – blue she cat with small ears

Hailstorm – grey tom

Suntail – golden tabby tom

~ Snowpaw

Poppyfur – calico she cat

~ Swiftpaw

Cloudfur – grey she cat

Silversong – pale grey she cat with dark grey tabby stripes

~ Blizzardpaw

Larkclaw – black she cat

~ Peachpaw

Firepelt – brown tom with ginger patches

Wrenfeather – dark brown she cat

Adderfang – black tom with amber eyes

Sweetbriar – ginger she cat with a white patch on her belly and green eyes

Troutshadow – light brown muscular tom

 **Apprentices –**

Blizzardpaw – blue tom

Peachpaw – massive grey she cat with a pinkish tinge in her fur

Snowpaw – white she cat with amber eyes

Swiftpaw – dark brown tabby she cat with dark green eyes and a golden underbelly

Mintpaw – light brown she cat

 **Queens –**

Duskstep – light brown she cat with slightly darker brown highlights

Mate: Falconheart Kits: Sagekit, Emberkit, And Lightkit

Redpond – dark red she cat

Mate: Nettlespark Kits: Rowankit, And Pinekit

Morningrose – light grey she cat with green eyes

Mate: Jaques (pale ginger kittypet with blue eyes) supposably Maplestorm Kits: Lightningkit, Stonekit, And Brightkit

 **Elders –**

Whitestream – white she cat with blue eyes

Greyclaw – grey tom

Minnowbrook – light brown she cat

Ivypatch – tortoiseshell she cat

Foxfall – red tom resembling a fox


	3. Chapter One

**So yeah this is basically kitten fluff and sorry for not updating sooner! Lightkit is so cuteeeeeee! Too bad she dies** ***spoilers XD* Also Pinekit ends up being Lightkit's mate so Juniperfoot is his son, you just never see Pinekit in the main book.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

"Lightningkit catch!" Rowankit called, flinging the mossball to his friend. Lightningkit ran and caught the ball, throwing it to Lightkit. The tabby tripped and the mossball ended up rolling on the dusty ground in front of her.

"Mousedung! I was so close!" Lightkit mewed between sneezes.

"Young lady you will not use that language in front of me" Duskstep mewed sternly but the amusement shone in her green eyes.

"Mousedung!" Emberkit mewed standing on her mother's tail.

"Nor behind me!" she purred flicking her tail out of her kits reach. The grey kit leapt but missed the light brown tail. "Where are Sagekit and Pinekit this time?" the queen said to herself and went to find the missing kits.

"Lightningkit!" Stonekit mewed and brushed up beside his brother. "Can I play too?" he asked shyly.

"Of course you can! Hey Lightkit throw Stonekit the ball!" Lightningkit called.

The tabby did but the grey tom missed and sent it rolling into the warriors den. Stonekit looked embarrassed so Lightningkit placed his tail on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"How are we going to get it now?" Emberkit complained glaring at Stonekit. _I don't want everyone to blame Stonekit, I have to make something up…_

"It's not Stonekit's fault" Rowankit mewed. "It was a bad throw form you Lightkit!" he mewed springing onto the she-kit. The two play fought until Lightkit had Rowankit pinned down.

"Got you!" her white paw was placed on his chest and her blue eyes sparkled, knowing she had won the fight.

"You only won because you're older than me! In apprentice training you're going down!" Rowankit squealed.

"We can think of it as a secret mission" he mewed quietly. "The Mossball is the DustClan kits, stolen by Thornstar the leader of MarshClan! It's our duty as warriors to retrieve the kits before it's too late!"

"I, Rowanstar, the-"

"I, Lightstar, the leader of DustClan declare war!" Lightkit interrupted.

"No, Lightningkit should lead, it was his idea anyway" Stonekit mewed glancing at his older brother.

"Good idea Stonekit" Emberkit mewed and looked at her sister, so she wouldn't argue.

"Fine" Lightkit and Rowankit mewed as Pinekit and Sagekit joined them.

"The plan is that one patrol, Emberkit, Pinekit and I will sneak around the warriors while Stonekit, you are my deputy and you are leading the attacking patrol with Sagekit, Rowankit, Lightkit and Brightkit where ever she is." Lightningkit paused and found his sister talking to Swiftpaw and Snowpaw. "Brightkit! We need you on the battle patrol!"

"Okay!" she mewed and said goodbye to the apprentices.

"What's the game plan?" Brightkit mewed excitement shining in her eyes. Sagekit and Lightkit explained the attack and Lightningkit observed the warriors den.

Larkclaw, Poppyfur, Falconheart and Sweetbriar were in the warriors den either grooming or talking.

Pinekit and Emberkit came up behind Lightningkit for the sneak patrol and with a flick of his tail, the kits attacked.

"Protect the mossball! Don't let the great DustClan cats steal it from the weak MarshClan cats!" Poppyfur yowled and carefully leapt on Lightkit. Larkclaw guarded the ball from the attacking kits and swatted Stonekit over the ears.

Lightningkit leapt on Larkclaw's back, his unsheathed claws gently clawing her ears, distracting her.

"I got the mossball! Pinekit squeaked and raced towards the exit.

"Stop him!" Falconheart mewed but he was too late.

"We are victorious!" Lightningkit yowled and the kits cheered while the warriors looked amused but pretended to look defeated.

"Bye scrawny MarshClan cats!" Rowankit mewed and followed his brother. Lightningkit proudly trotted out and congratulated his Clanmates. The battle was won.

 **Awwwwwww**

 **~Mystic**


End file.
